


GOD DAMN IT LINK!

by DrugsRUs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: Link fails.
Kudos: 8





	GOD DAMN IT LINK!

  
  


“Please accept Mipha’s grace.” The glowing ball of energy floated into Link, filling him with power. Mipha spoke up again. 

“This power will protect you from death. Even if it seems you will not win-” Link ran over to the side of Vah Ruda, and leaped off the side and died. 

“Link, no!” He died.

  
  


Later….

“I want you to have a power of mine. It's called Daruk’s protection.” Link slammed his hands together, forming a shield of light. He ran off before Daruk could say anything, jumping off Vah Rudania with a yelp. Immediately, Daruk ran towards the edge, watching the blond fall towards the lava. “Little guy!” He died again.

  
  


Even more later. 

“Please accept this gift which has come to be known as Urbosa’s fury. It will no doubt be of use to you.” Link snapped his fingers, striking a large metal box near him, and electrocuting him. 

She sighs, unsurprised. “Link, you disgrace the Hylian race.” he died for the third time.

Even, even more later.

“Here. I want you to have this. It is a power I have dubbed “Revali’s Gale.” It will allow you to fly freely for a moment-” Link leaped up, flying up and soaring, before splatting onto the ground. 

Revail groaned. “Of all the idiotic things you could of done, you chose to disgrace my power by using it in idiotic means. Of course. Just what I expected.” He died again. AGAIN!

  
  


EVEN LATER LATER

The four other champions each stood on their Divine Beasts. They watched as Link ran through the castle, slicing through enemies like a hot knife through butter. 

“He has certainly progressed.” Urbosa commented, watching Link cut down another Moblin.

“Yes, it seems that the Hyllian is not as idiotic as we had previously thought.” Revail stroked his chin thoughtfully.

“The little guy is no longer that little, huh?” Daruk watched atop Vah Rudania.

“I hope Link is being careful.” Even though Link was perfectly capable, Mipha still worried. Especially since what happened when he had gotten her power.

They watched as Link finally made his way to the throne room. The four champions braced themselves.

“Now my moment has finally come! Brace yourself, Ganon, for the sting of my revenge!” Revail spread his wings.

“This will be our final opportunity. We will not fail!” Mipha got ready.

“Let’s go, little guy! Now! Open up wide, Ganon!” Daruk slammed his fists together.

“100 years in the making… Hold on, Princess. Our moment has arrived!” And Urbosa was already ready.

The four bright blue beams fired towards Hyrule castle, forming a large explosion.

Revail shook himself off. “Did we hit Ganon?”

Mipha squinted towards the distance. “I think we did!”

“Wait, what’s that?”

Urbosa gasped. “Did we hit Link?”

The four of them looked horrified. They were not wrong. Link lay crumpled on the ground, his body sizzling and steaming from the beams of blue light.

“Good riddance.” Revail snorted. The other three champions looked him, horrified.

Mipha didn’t say a word, she just looked horrified.

“No! Little guy!” Daruk cried out.

“We had one chance, and we ruined it?” Urbosa looked really angry.

And so the world ended. Da end

  
  
  
  
  
  


what

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes.


End file.
